Bring me that horizon
by Willow8
Summary: A shortish Jack/Will set after PotC. Will pines for the sea, and his relationship with Elizabeth isn't working. R&R! (Will mess around with format later, can't get it set out right at the moment!!))


Disclaimer: Hey, I do not own the characters, they belong to Disney (who should, as always, be praised). I am merely playing with them, and may consider returning them back in one piece once I'm done. *smirk* Oh, and the song 'Taking over me' is by Evanescence and I praise my friend (and surrogate brother) J for introducing me to them, well, I will once I've killed him since I've had plotbunnies for almost every song on the album.  
  
A/N: Well, here's my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so please be gentle. thanks go to Ana, who helped me with a heavy remake of the ending, so go check out her fics; cause they're all excellent and amazing. Thank you so much for your help here Ana. ((Give me more fics to beta for that lovely plug I just gave!!))  
  
This is SLASH people, that's M/M relationships. For the love of Disney and all Japanese Anime corporations if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read it. But if you do read it, don't flame me since you had the option of turning back. To everyone else, please review!! ^-^  
  
Bring me that horizon  
  
It had been a long time since he had last traveled by sea, and now, in a small blacksmith shop in Port Royal, in the middle of the night, four months later, William Turner, only son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, pounded his cares away on yet another masterpiece. His thoughts drifted to far away places, other countries, home to his fiancée, but no matter where they roamed, he always found himself returning to the sea. In his careless thoughts, he turned the blade wrong and there was a dull thud. With an aggravated sigh, he put the tools he had been working with down and placed the now ruined sword beside it, figuring that he could work on it again tomorrow.  
  
As he started the walk towards his house, Will's mind drifted towards the roguish pirate that had been in control of his thoughts for so long. Deciding to take a detour, the young blacksmith walked down to the harbour where he sat and watched the sea, his feet dangling over the water.  
  
He was captivated by the sea, and he sat there until the sun rose, and his breath caught in his throat. First the sky became a kind of rose colour, the clouds each becoming defined. As the sun rose further into the sky, Will watched as the light spread across the sea, magnifying it's beauty, the sea itself staying a mesh of blue-green, but on the surface the light danced making it look as if a thousand jewels had been carelessly scattered across it, each one glinting a different colour.  
  
The serenity of the moment was ruined as Port Royal stirred to life, and the blacksmith tore his gaze away from the rising sun and the calm of the sea as he continued along the path to the house he should have traversed hours ago.  
  
Turning the last corner towards his home, he was greeted with the silence of a sleeping house. He didn't know what he expected, but something pulled at his heart and he trudged up to his room where he took his shoes off, changed into a large shirt and slipped under the covers.  
  
As tired as he was, fatigue pulled hard over him making his eyelids droop and his mind was barely able to hold one thought together, he still couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the image of the sunrise out of his mind. And now, his sleep-deprived brain was meddling with the images, now, against the sun, the Pearl appeared on the horizon, as it came towards the harbour, Jack's face appeared in the sun, his literally golden smile causing the diamonds on the sea to glitter, and all Will had to do was bend down and pick them up.  
  
He was a pirate, as much as he tried to fight it, the pirate was in his blood, and now that he'd had a taste of the sea, Will couldn't settle on land. Not with his job at the blacksmiths and not with who he had, up until recently, considered to be the woman of his dreams. He needed to go back to the sea, back to the Pearl. and as much as he denied it, back to Jack.  
  
// You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you But who can decide what they dream and dream unto? //  
  
Once he had finally dropped into a restless slumber, he awoke to find sunlight streaming in through the windows and a note from Elizabeth next to his clothes. She had gone out with her father, and would be back later on. Rubbing his eyes, shaking his head lightly to dispel the last tendrils of sleep, the blacksmith washed and dressed, walking downstairs to get himself something to eat. He helped himself to an apple and a cup of fresh juice before he headed out of the house and towards the shop again.  
  
Was he on Jack's mind as much as Jack was on his? Or was Jack wrapped up in the Pearl. he remembered how at ease the erratic pirate had been when he was at sea, when there was nothing to worry about other than how to loot the next ship or how much rum was in the hold.  
  
There was another thing, Rum. Will had never actually tasted any Rum, needless to say, Elizabeth had spoken at length with him to stop him actually ever being tempted to drink any of the foul drink, after explaining several times over how she burnt it all on order to get a signal to passing ships. A smile graced his lips as Jack's face once again swam into his head, this time ranting about Rum and how important it was.  
  
Several times over the past while Will had seriously considered running away, heading towards Tortuga. all in the hopes of finding the rogue pirate. But then a voice in the back of his head reminded him of Elizabeth and he resigned himself to the feeling that he would be land-bound forever. The thought made his nose wrinkle as he entered the blacksmiths and started working.  
  
// I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me //  
  
As he hammered the sword he had ruined last night, Mr. Brown, his master, lay snoring in the back of the room, only half his attention was on the sword. The other half was on the flames. The way they flickered and raged. He cocked his head to one side to survey them further. So different to the sea, so alive, so vibrant. the sea could be the same, but flames were always angry, always violent, their dance capturing the very essence of their life, staying together, the small tongues that lick out and become separated from the rest are lost to the distance, floating down as ash, only to be ignited once more as they land.  
  
Such clashing elements, such clashing personalities, his own against Jacks. There the pirate was again, Jack. Or rather, Captain Jack Sparrow. Would he ever see him again? Would Jack ever return to Port Royal, even though they all knew that it was death if he was ever caught here again.  
  
He was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard the door open. Stopping his work to turn around, he saw Elizabeth peering in and his face broke out into a smile.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He greeted, putting the sword back in the fire and dropping his hammer. "Wait there, I will come out and talk." And go out he did. They linked arms and walked through the town, talking about nothing really.  
  
"Will?" The pair stopped at the harbour and Will's attention immediately fell on the sea. He tore his gaze away and met the gentle eyes of his fiancée.  
  
"Yes?" He forced a smile. "I am listening Elizabeth."  
  
"I know," She began, fiddling with the sash of the dress she was wearing. "Will, listen, I worry about you, you spend so much time at the shop, I hardly ever see you." She chewed on her lip as Will blinked in confusion. "I know that you love me, but not in the way that I love you,"  
  
"Elizabeth, I-"  
  
"Will," She cut in. "Let me finish. I see now that your love for me is purely platonic. I lost your heart when you first set out to sea, I can see that now. That is why," She took in a shaky breath and fought bravely against the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. "That is why I have accepted Commodore Norrington's proposal, for good this time." She stood in front of him, pleading with her eyes for him to say something to her, something comforting and loving, begging with every fiber of her being that she was wrong in assuming this, that he still loved her and that he wasn't going to leave her. But not such words came, only a tender hug and two, simple words.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
// Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then //  
  
Will held his ex-fiancée tightly as she cried, he felt terrible for hurting her like this, but she was right, his love for her was nothing more than platonic, a brother's love for a sister.  
  
***  
  
"Your fiancée will be wanting to know you're safe." Elizabeth looked at Will with teary eyes before she turned harshly and walked back towards the boat. Will's eyes fell downwards as he was hit by the startling revelation that it wasn't her who he loved.  
  
Jack came swaggering by at that moment, gold crown sitting askew on his head, laden with pearls and other numerous jewels. As he looked at Elizabeth's retreating form and Will's downcast face, he hesitantly reached out with one hand and lay it on Will's.  
  
"If you were waiting for the opportune moment." He began, sighing softly. "That was it."  
  
***  
  
The pair said goodnight and farewell, Elizabeth wishing him luck and safe traveling before they headed their separate ways. Will hurried back to the house, making a spur of the moment decision. It was now or never, he decided, he had the chance to sort everything out, he had the chance to be a pirate. he wasn't going to let it slip away from him again. Packing a few changes of clothing, some money for bartering passage onto a ship and then grabbing four of his best swords, a dagger and an axe, the son of Bootstrap Bill ran to the harbour. With a purse full of gold coins, he managed to barter passage onto a merchant ship that was sailing in the vague direction of Tortuga.  
  
// I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me //  
  
He waited restlessly for the ship to depart; he'd been given quarters and orders to stay there once the ship was traveling, unless attacked by pirates, upon which case he was to help in fending them off. Will snorted and was tempted to tell them that he was following in his father's footsteps. But he didn't, because he did actually want to travel on this ship.  
  
After some 'negotiations', Will was allowed to spend as much time up on deck as he wanted, and after what seemed like hours and hours of waiting, the ship weighed their anchor and set sail. Even though it wasn't a pirate ship, Will felt at home, he felt sturdy on the deck and he found himself swaying naturally with the ship.  
  
He relished in the feel of the breeze on his face and leant over the side so that he could feel the spray of the sea more. He liked the way that when he liked his lips he could taste the salty sea water. It made him wonder if Jack tasted of salty water, or did he taste of rum, or something else entirely? Will sat on the deck all day and for most of the night, he watched the stars and looked for the constellations.  
  
// I look in the mirror and see your face If i look deep enough So many things live inside that, just like you, are taking over //  
  
As he retired for the night, he washed his face in the small sink in his room and looked up at his reflection, the pirate was in his mind to the extent that he could almost see Jack standing behind him, smiling roguishly and clutching a bottle of rum in his hand as he swaggered down the deck of his precious ship.  
  
Will's need for the sea seemed now to be roaring through his veins, he had never felt any more at home anywhere more than he felt upon the Pearl. He lay back on his bed and listened to the creaking of the ship, enjoying the way that his bed swayed in time with the waves and that he could hear them crashing against her bow.  
  
And for the first time in months, William Turner slept peacefully, his dreams filled with black-haired pirates whose hair jingled when his head turned, gentle kohl surrounded brown eyes and a kindness that was so gentlemanly, unexpected from a pirate.  
  
// I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me //  
  
"I love him," Will whispered to himself, as he awoke in the morning to the business of a merchant ship. He knew that the ship herself was vulnerable to attack since she was a ship that was clearly labeling the fact that she was carrying goods and items of wealth, and in a way, Will wished that they were attacked. At least then he'd get a taste of action.  
  
He realized again, how much he'd given up just so that he could see Jack again, see a pirate that may not even reciprocate his feelings, not that it would matter, Will would be happy just to be spending time on the ship under Jack's command, as long as he was a pirate, as long as he was free.  
  
// I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me //  
  
Someone screamed 'PIRATES!' and Will jerked up, grabbing his bag as he looked out the window. He recognized the sound of the guns, and he recognized the distinct call of a certain parrot. His heart gave a great leap as he rushed out of the cabin and onto the deck. It almost leapt right out of his body as he saw the flag, the ship herself and the familiar pirates, pirates that seemed intent on taking this ship. The pirates swung over and Will didn't even draw his sword, merely grabbed a rope and swung back onto the attacking ship. He landed somewhat ungracefully, hitting the deck with a hard thud, his bag falling next to him.  
  
"We'll have to do something about that landing, boy." A familiar voice said from above him. He looked at the boots, then as he got to his feet ran his eyes over the familiar clothing, over the same exposed torso, up to the kohl rimmed eyes that had been haunting his dreams for so long.  
  
"Sorry Jack." He apologized with a stupid grin on his face, mentally chastising himself for the lameness of his comment, it was just that everything he had planned to say, all the questions he had planned to ask, they all just filtered out of his head was soon as he had locked eyes with the tanned pirate before him.  
  
"What are you doing out here? And where's your bonny lass?" Will sighed.  
  
"Married to the Commodore, and as for me? I'm here to join your crew." Jack looked him up and down before breaking out into a grin and Will's mind flashed back to the sunset.  
  
"I knew that the pirate in you would call ye back." He said triumphantly.  
  
"I was just waiting for the opportune moment." Will retorted smoothly. "I've missed you." He mumbled, his eyes fixing on a spot on the deck.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked, eyes glinting, which made Will think that he had heard him anyways. "Come on lad, let's get you settled in." Will watched as Jack walked down towards the captain's room, swaying in perfect time with his ship, happier than Will had ever seen him.  
  
He followed willingly, somewhat startled when he walked into the cabin, found his bag taken from him and dropped onto the floor. Jack, after taking Will's bag from him, dropped unceremoniously into one of the chairs and fished around in a drawer, pulling out two bottles of rum. He clutched them both in his hands and motioned for Will to sit down before he offered one of the bottles to the younger man.  
  
Will hesitantly took it and watched as Jack took a deep drink from his and put it down heavily on the table.  
  
"Will," He began, fixing the boy with a piercing stare, his eyes were carefully shielded, hiding his emotions from the enquiring eyes of Will Turner. "Are you sure that you want to join my ship, I expect only the best. And everyone on here has undying loyalty to the ship and her captain."  
  
"You have no need to worry about that." Will said quietly, Jack's smile widened.  
  
"Well, since I have both your attention and your loyalty, be my first mate." Will blinked, his eyes coming back up to meet Jacks. "That's right, I searched high and low for one, someone that I could trust, someone that was as willing to trust me." He gave a dry laugh and had another swig of rum. "And the more I searched, the more I realized that you," He punctuated this point with an elaborate hand gesture with the hand that wasn't holding the bottle. "that you were the only choice. So, what do you say Will? You up for being the second, no, third most important thing in my life?"  
  
Will blinked, silent for a moment, unsure of what exactly Jack was getting at. He looked down and traced a knot on the wooden table with his gaze, not wanting to show his eyes to the pirate, not wanting to give the man a chance to see exactly how he was feeling; he knew that his shielding wasn't as good as it could be. He swallowed hard as he heard Jack come up and saw him approach out of the corner of his eye. He wished that it meant what he wanted it to mean. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes?" Will tested uncertainly, leaning back in his chair as Jack walked around the small table and stood over him. He helped the boy to his feet before pushing him against the wall. Will's heart gave way and he nodded frantically.  
  
Jack looked at him carefully, still just the same as always, hardly seeming to notice that he was pressing Will against the wood, or that his breathing was becoming shallower by the second and his heartbeat was beating more than ten times faster than it normally did. "So," he said, in a low tone, making warm air blow across the younger man's face, ruffling the loose curls that had escaped his ponytail, "Do you have the courage and the fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" He asked. His words caught Will by surprise, reminding him of the day that he first met this crew. He took another deep breath, in a futile attempt to slow down his heart, relax his body and quell the flush that was creeping onto his cheeks. He looked Jack in the eye, his outer body seeming perfectly calm, though he felt that if his heart were pounding any stronger, it would burst straight out of his chest.  
  
"Yes," he answered finally, his voice hardly shaking through the torrent of emotions that he was feeling.  
  
"Good." The pirate purred, claiming the younger man's mouth with his own. Will's hand entangled itself in Jack's mass of hair, his other hand finding its way around Jack's exposed chest. Jack's hands were doing all manner of things that made Will feel things that he'd never felt before. And all this time, their tongues were fighting for dominance. As wonderful as it was, the only thing Will's overloaded mind could think was, 'I was right, Jack tastes like the sea and rum.'  
  
Finally, succumbing to the need for air, the men broke apart, their chests heaving. Jack gave a predatorial grin as Will leant against him. He rested one rough hand on Will's chest and felt his heart, racing, just like his own.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, love."  
  
//You're taking over me...//  
  
~~ End ~~ 


End file.
